fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Pretty Cure Stars
Moonlight Pretty Cure Stars is fanmade pretty cure series by MoonlightTruth and Moonlight Pretty Cure sequel. Story One month after Pretty Cure defeated DarkSad the MoonLand is in danger again. The fairies came back to Earth to turn girls into Pretty Cure again. Characters Pretty Cure 'Maiano Nagisa/Cure Ying -' Nagisa is 14 years old Middle School girl. She is great at sports and ok at studying. She gets really angry if Akane is better at something. At the begining they were rivals but they always called each other by their names. Later they also became friends but they were still rivals at the same time. She is really good at cooking and really bad at singing. In second season she and Akane became even better friends but they are still arguing a lot. 'Haruanne Akane/ Cure Yang - '''Akane is 14 years old Middle School girl. She is great and sports and ok at studying. She gets really angry if Nagisa is better at something. At the begining they were rivals but they always called each other by their names. Later they also became friends but they were still rivals at the same time. She is really good at singing and really bad at cooking. In second season she and Nagisa became even better friends but they are still arguing a lot. '''Marikoto Yurika/Cure June - '''Yurika is 15 years old Middle School girl. She is great at everything and all students at school love her. She is also Student Council President. In sequel she changed a lot she made even more friends and became very friendly. '''Tsukino Sakura/Cure Amber - '''Sakura is fourteen years old Middle School student.. In sequel she is still sometimes worried about her past as Ombre but thanks to Nagisa and others she is ok and she knew she still have her second chance. Her best friend is Keiko. '''Arikate Keiko/Cure Lily - '''Keiko is 14 years old middle school student. She doesn't go to same school that other girls. Her best friend is Sakura. She is good at studying and sports. Just like Sakura she is still sometimes worried about her past but thanks to everyone she usually don't think about it. '''Tomoa Hotaru/Cure Shadow - '''Hotaru is 12 years old Elementary School girl. She appear in Stars and she wasn't in first season. She is lonely, sad girl, but at home she can be very happy. She have a lot of siblings And always takecare of them. Her mother died, and her father is very busy with job so she have a lot housework to do. She changed a lot when she became Pretty Cure and friends with other girls. Fairies '''Arise - '''Arise is Nagisa's partner. She is the one who usually takes care of Aiko. She ends her sentences with - ris. '''Arlon - '''Arlon is Akane's partner. He often argue with her. He end his sentences with - lon. '''Maylin - '''Maylin is Yurika's partner. She ends her sentences with - lin. '''Lulu - '''Lulu is older than Aiko but Arise, Arlon, Maylin and Alun are older. She is Sakura's partner. She ends her sentences with - lulu. '''Alun - '''Keiko's partner.He ends his sentences with - lun. '''Aiko - '''Aiko is a baby mascot. She loves to play with other fairies and cures. She can also turn in human baby but she doesn't use it often. In sequel she talked more often end ends her sentences with - iko. She is still sometimes talking with words like: "Ai, Kyuri, Puri, Aiko, Ko..." But usually she is talking in sentences and end them with -iko. In sequel she is also Hotaru's partner. Villains '''King Aijanne -' The main Villain of series. 'Aijann - '''Aijann is the most powerful of King Aijanne servants. She is also King Aijanne daughter. '''Ean - '''Ean is first Villain to appear. '''Ban - '''The second Villain to appear. '''Lua -' The third villain to appear. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels Category:Fan Series Category:Moonlight Pretty Cure Stars